


Inviting Eyes

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because that was god's gift to earth, Happy Ending, Inspired by Dinner Music Video, M/M, Mysterious! Junmyeon, Religious Content, dreaming! Sehun, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: Sehun is taken away into a mysterious place where he discovers how truly damned his soul is by the alluring man across from the table…





	Inviting Eyes

_"Leviticus 18:22 states- "_

_"Dad please! Try to understand!"_

_"This is abomination!"_

_"Please Dad! This is who I am!"_

Sehun does not wait for his words to reach his father's eyes as he holds up a bible in his hand and a belt in the other. Sehun had just told him dad, and it was going as exactly as he hoped it won't.

Sehun began to feel the tears form as he dashes off to his room, not wanting to be around his dad anymore as he whips the belt on the carpet near Sehun's feet. He was running to save his self. 

He got to his room and slammed the door, locking it as he heard the verses become louder and louder. Sehun felt helpless as he sucks down to the floor, holding himself as he heard the booming voice behind him everything he already knew he was. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling his hearing alter under the stress and pain that thudded through his head as he tries to keep the tears in. He hated this. 

Suddenly, Sehun was standing on his feet, feeling them land onto the ground below him, and as his eyes shot open to the new environment around him. 

He was alarmed as he looked around in the new place he was in, which was dark and overbearing with a feeling of vulnerability. His eyes had to adjust to the dark atmosphere to view a lay out of his own living room in his own home. Multiple lamps where spread across the space, all light and limiting a white or orange glow. They were three white tapestry rugs covering the black floor that did not return any light. Skinny chairs and ottomans where among the lamps, with a blue couch and coffee table far off in the background, along with a small bookcase that held frames with no pictures in them.

It was odd and different to Sehun. There was no familiarity in the space before him, only emptiness. Then again, his home was never too welcoming towards him anyway.

He glanced up to find the ceiling a large window of stripped glass that formed boxes in the design. It was simple and bright, almost hurting Sehun's eyes as he stared at it. He looked away, back into the darkness around him that didn't seem to have any effect from the strong light above it. The shadows where still thick and haunting.

In the center of the room stood a long wooden table that sat two on the end. There was already a white place with food on it there, prepared as if he was expected to be here. There was also a glass of wine beside the plate, and ahead of it stood a single light candle, tall and vibrant in the purplish hue aura that hovered over it. 

He glanced beyond the plate and found a dark silhouette at the other end of the table, with its own plate and chair. 

Sehun advances on to the table, carefully stepping his walk. He could feel a wave of intense heat hit his whole body as he slowly approached the table. He looked closer at the other end to find the silhouette to take form as a man. Sehun was captivated by him instantly, his vision zooming solely on his and having his breath taken away.

He sat there in the eerie light, his crisp, dark hair radiating off a violet-bluish hue and his skin casting a pink dim across his face that hung low. He wore a deep velvety texture suit and a flawless white button up shirt with no tie. He held his wine glass in a pale hand and in an obtuse angle, as if he was about to take a sip. The glass vaguely reflected the bright ceiling above them. He had the bowl with his index finger and thumb while lifting the stem in-between his tall and ring finger. 

He looked up to make eye connect with him, making Sehun clearly view his high cheek bones and thin lips. The titled angle of his head made one brow higher than the other and allured his dark eyes to convey a clear interest of curiosity. 

Sehun is too captivated by the man that he does not move from his place and does not think of doing so till the man sets down his wine and waves his hand to invite Sehun to sit at the table with him. 

He didn't know who this man across from him, but he could tell that he was either a heavenly demon or prim abomination. He was nonetheless irresistible for him not to commend. Sehun obeys the order and feels as if he has been sent to heaven or hell. It is nothing like he has thought of before.

The man looks across from him, his eyes only on him in pure attention, inviting him warmly. Sehun can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants him to speak, waiting patiently for the words to fall out of his mouth. The man's right eyebrow twitched.

Sehun lets it happen. He treats it as a confession section at the church, one of many he has done.

_"Forgive me father for I sinned and can never make it end…" Sehun whispered softly, the statement extending out into the endless darkness. "I fell in love with the beautiful singing…"_

Sehun feels the heaviness in his chest drain from his body, leaving his hollow and light. He never knew a love this free.

He looks across the table to the other man at the end. He kept his eyes on Sehun till he closed them and took a deep inhale of breath, moving his shoulders and arcing his spine towards the back of the chair. 

He relaxes once he exhales briefly, his chest flatting as he sat up, propping his elbows on the table to hold himself up. He opened his eyes again and settle them on Sehun. He smirked at the boy sensibly. Sehun feels safe in his trance, as if he was invincible. He considers the fact that maybe he is an angel, but knows he is nothing of the source.

Suddenly, Sehun finds himself standing from his chair, now chest to chest with the man once across from him, who held him loosely in his arms, as if he was his lover. He looked into the eyes before him, seeing the hunger in those onyx irises, as if he was the hunter and Sehun was his piece of meat. 

Sehun looked into those eyes and accepted them as his self-destruction. 

Sehun finds himself in a passionate kiss, where lust and desire tasked bittersweet and tannin. He fell into the kiss openly, letting the man devour him wholly and victoriously. He could feel the need that he man had for him and felt it inside his own damned soul as he deepens the kiss even more.

Sehun and the man finally parted. He pulled away from the man to regain his breath as the man before him only smile, as if he was satisfied with his meal. He has officially fallen under his spell.

The light above them began to flicker, as he noticed. He looked up to see the once bright light begin to dim down significantly. 

The man cupped his chin and brought him back down to his view point. His eyes were inviting him again. 

Sehun followed the lead back into another kiss, another surmounting battle, as the light above them rapidly went out, casting them in total darkness. Their affection took all the glory of the light and filled themselves in the aftermath of the gore.

_"So, forgive me father, for I have sinned."_

He was forever commended.

Suddenly, Sehun feels a vibration in his side and jolts awake in his bed, his skin covered in sweat and his breath heavy. He realizes that it's his phone ringing from a call. 

He searched in the covers for it and finds the screen to be of his boyfriend, Kim Junmyeon. With crisp black hair and inviting eyes…

_"Hello."_


End file.
